One Missed Call
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Something tragic happens and one missed call changes it all for one person. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! JJ/Ro Lynch/Garcia


AN: Ok so I wrote this a loooong time ago and just found it while cleaning out my documents. So I'm going to post it and hope it's ok. Let me know what you think!

**Warning: Major Character Death**

Disclaimer: Technically I was looking at my big bro's prompt challenge and wanted to try his, so no I don't own anything!

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Prompt: One Missed Call

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Kevin looked at his phone. It was quarter after eight and his girlfriend was in Alabama chasing a serial killer/rapist. He was worried since he hadn't heard from her in twenty four hours. He had a meeting with Strauss and would have to turn his cell phone off. He wanted to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He checked the clock before dialing her number once more and hearing "This number is no longer in service" in the operator's tone. He shrugged then tried JJ's number knowing the blonde liaison's phone was always on.

"This is Agent Jareau and I can't get to my phone right now. Please leave a message at the tone and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you" JJ's phone chirped immediately, indicating to Kevin Lynch that her phone was turned off. He waited for the beep as he checked the clock outside Strauss's office once again.

"Hey JJ, it's Kevin. I'm worried about Penelope and I haven't heard from her. Let me know if you have any info, thanks" he said rapidly before he closed his phone and shut it off before returning it to his pocket and standing as Strauss made her way towards him. He took a deep breath and smiled hoping to calm down the pissed off woman.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

JJ glanced down at her cell phone. She had turned it on once she left the hospital. It had been a long day. They had gone on a raid leaving Garcia alone in the small town's police department. She was alone seeming the whole department was with them. Once they entered the residence they found out he wasn't home so they headed back to the station. Inside was a mess. Someone, or someones, had rifled through the papers lying around trying to find information. Morgan rushed around and found Garcia lying face down, a large puddle of blood around her. Her cell had been smashed and the gun lay by about a foot away. Morgan, Hotch, and Dave turned her over and began to help her. Dave held pressure over the wound, Hotch looked for a pulse, and Morgan started chest compressions. Emily dug out her cell and called 911 while JJ helped keep the officers out of the team's way.

They rushed her to the hospital only to find out they couldn't do anything to save her life. Morgan had stormed out, Hotch held Emily in his arms, and Reid sat looking lost. Dave has followed her out, but kept his distance knowing that she needed time to process her best friend's death, but also offering her his comfort and support.

"I have to tell him" she whispered. Dave nodded and ran his hand up and down her back consolingly.

"One Missed Call- Kevin Lynch" had never seemed more terrifying.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Kevin exited the office, thankful to still be alive. He hated Strauss with a passion just like everyone else. He at least still had his job and his manhood and his beautiful girlfriend that would be home soon. He opened his phone and powered it on.

"One Missed Call- JJ". He stopped and found out she had left a message so he called his voicemail.

"Kevin, it's JJ. I have some bad news. I don't really think it's appropriate over the phone, but I have to tell you. Kevin, Penny…" The message stopped and he heard her mutter to someone (most likely Dave) "I can't do this" before he heard a confirmative answer and she came back. "What I'm trying to say is there was an accident at the station while we were on a raid. I'm sorry Kevin." His heart broke as he listened. He knew what the next words were going to be.

"She didn't make it Kevin" JJ finished. Kevin thought there might have been more to her message, but he didn't hear it because he dropped his phone.

Never before had one missed call been so tragic.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ok, so let me know what you thought! Cassie's flame policy still stands! Thanks for reading!


End file.
